


Knock Knock

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not sure what this is or why I wrote it, Post-Break Up, Soonseok are married, Soonyoung shows up only for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: Wonwoo knocks on a door that feels all too familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is but I decided to post it.

Wonwoo knocks on the door that feels all too familiar. A door that he feels like he saw just yesterday; not a year ago. He hears a sound come from the other side and Wonwoo’s breath hitches. The door swings open and he see’s him. Seokmin stands there looking better than he did a year ago. He’s grown up more and looks more matured than the previous year. The latter stares at him for a few seconds before moving to slam the door in Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo holds out his hand and Seokmin sighs before cracking the door open again.

 

“Why are you here?” Seokmin looks at him his eyes laced with curiosity and something else that Wonwoo isn’t too sure about, possibly anger? Wait no he can’t still be that angry after a year, maybe irritation? That seems plausible.

 

Wonwoo stares for too long and makes Seokmin repeat the question before he blinks and returns his thoughts to the question. Why was he here? Wonwoo hasn’t thought about the other for quite some time. He blinks some more before taking a deep breath.

 

“To be honest I don’t know. I was just taking a late night stroll and ended up in the area. I thought I’d stop by.” Wonwoo watches Seokmin for his reaction and he gives a soft chuckle before opening the door fully.

 

“Get in it’s cold.” Seokmin moves back to go into his kitchen pulling out two shot glasses and pouring himself and Wonwoo a shot of tequila.

 

Wonwoo walks in and closes the door behind him; hanging his coat on the hanger and taking off his shoes. Wonwoo moves into the apartment already knowing where everything was at and Seokmin calls him into the kitchen.

 

“Here take this I think we are both going to need it.” Seokmin passes Wonwoo a shot glass and downs the tequila quickly and lets the liquid burn his throat before he decides to go ahead and pour another one just in case he needs it later.

 

Wonwoo who was never great with alcohol pinches his nose and lets the liquid slide down his throat; the burn bearable but the stench foul to his sensitive nostrils. Seokmin pulls out a chair at the table and sits in it motioning Wonwoo to sit as well.

 

“Why were you walking in this area? Last I remembered you lived halfway across town.” Seokmin looked at Wonwoo with piercing eyes and Wonwoo shifted in his seat.

 

“I...I honestly don’t know how I ended up here. I was with a friend a few hours ago and instead of going home I just felt like walking. When I felt tired I looked around where I was and realized everything felt familiar. That’s when I noticed the sign to the complex and thought to see how you were doing.” Wonwoo chews on the inside of his lip and plays with his fingers under the table.

 

“What a coincidence then. Well, I’m doing just fine. Doing the usual you know. Working and finishing up grad school.” Seokmin leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a bit. “You?”

 

Wonwoo knows Seokmin isn’t interested in his life. Seokmin knows it’s all the same since they split. Wonwoo working that job that kept him busy all the time. The job that Wonwoo deemed more important than Seokmin a few times. The job that made Wonwoo cancel important dates such as anniversary dates. Wonwoo feels something turn in his stomach and he breathes in and out slowly to make it subside.

 

“Working as usual. Got a promotion just a few weeks ago and I’m making a lot more than I use to. Honestly thinking about it now I don’t know what to do with all that money. I stop by the orphanage a lot and buy toys for the kids.” Wonwoo stares at the surface of the table going into another daze.

 

“I thought you hated kids.” Seokmin drinks his other shot and looks out the window gazing at the scenery; he lived in a decent area not too run down but you saw your occasional female escorts walking the main streets waiting to be picked up. Not that there was anything wrong with it. They were smart and knew how to use their bodies to their advantages. He just hopes they stayed safe. It can be rather dangerous. 

 

Seokmin looks back at Wonwoo in front of him when he realizes the other hasn’t said anything. The other is just staring at his table and Seokmin isn’t too sure what to do. He waves his hand in front of Wonwoo’s face and calls out for him but he got no answer. He reached out to grab Wonwoo’s chin and forced Wonwoo to look at him.

 

“Hey, I said what the fucks wrong with you? Are you drunk after a shot already? Did you drink when you were out earlier?” Seokmin face is mixed with irritation and worry and Wonwoo relaxes in the others touch.

 

“I think my friend gave me a drug. Not sure what it is but I feel so light and airy. Like I’m in a dream. This must be a dream right?” Wonwoo reaches his hand up to touch Seokmin’s and Seokmin pulls his hand back.

 

“Christ, what have you gotten yourself into Jeon Wonwoo.” Seokmin gets out of his seat and grabs his phone. “I’m calling you a taxi. You need to go home.” 

 

At the sound of the phone ringing, Wonwoo gets up and takes Seokmin’s phone and ends the call. Seokmin furrows his brow and looks up at Wonwoo.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin-” Seokmin was quieted by Wonwoo’s mouth on his and his eyes grew wide. He pushed the other off of him and wiped his lips.

 

“I have a husband Wonwoo. Christ, you really need to leave. He’s going to be home any minute.” Seokmin rushes past Wonwoo and pushes the others coat and shoes to his chest. “Go.” Wonwoo holds his things in his hands but shakes his head. 

 

“No. We can work this out. We can start over. I have a lot more money now. I can move you into a nice house like you wanted. I can give you kids like you wanted. I can spend more time with you like you wanted...” Wonwoo looks at him with pleading eyes and reaches up to hold Seokmin’s hand.

 

Seokmin breathes heavily trying his best not to yell and alert the neighbors. He shakes his head and sighs.

 

“Wonwoo. It can’t work anymore. You lost your chance. You have to leave.” Seokmin pulls his hand away and he hears the front door unlock the sound of a young child giggling mixes with the giggles of an older male.

 

Wonwoo looks passed Seokmin’s shoulder to see a man about their age holding a shopping bag in one hand and the hand of a little boy in his other. He quickly looks at Seokmin who turned his back to him and encompassed the man in a hug. 

 

“Daddy who’s this?” The little boy questions as he takes off his shoes and goes up the Wonwoo.

 

“An old friend. He was just visiting the area and decided to stop by. He’s leaving now.” Seokmin motions Wonwoo to leave with his eyes and he looks down at the kid before giving a soft smile and leaving out the door.

 

“Hey mister your shoes! You can’t walk outside without shoes!” The little boy shouts and Wonwoo looks down at his feet before he lets out a laugh and slips them on. He turns his head to Seokmin and gives a short wave. 

 

“Nice meeting you again.” Wonwoo walks out the balcony and goes to leave onto the streets again. 

 

“Sweetie go get ready for bed it’s way past your bedtime.” Seokmin looks over to his husband who gives a sheepish smile.

 

“Lost track of time sorry.” He says and Seokmin shakes his head and locks the front door.

 

“Okay, Soonyoung.” Seokmin waits until their son leaves off into his room before letting out a sigh.

 

“Why was he here?” Soonyoung pulls Seokmin in a warm hug.

 

“I don’t know. He says he didn’t know either.” Seokmin mumbles against Soonyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Soonyoung whispers and Seokmin shakes his head.

 

“No. Not this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts on this.


End file.
